Fooling with the enemy
by CrazyGabs
Summary: The title says it all, hermione falls for bad boy Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron are not happy the know what Draco is like, or do they?
1. Default Chapter

Fooling with the Enemy!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione had been having such a good time talking and catching up with her two best friends,  
  
Harry and Ron she didn't here the door open and she didn't even notice that someone had   
  
entered the room till harry said   
  
"Ginny how are you?"   
  
Hermione looked up and saw another one of her red haired friends.  
  
"Ginny how are you? Ive not seen you in AGES!!!! Really it has been to long" she squealed.  
  
"I'm fine but we can't talk now because Mcgonagall wants to see all the prefects in carriage 11 now!"  
  
"Ok. Ill see you later"   
  
Hermione made her way down to carriage 11. When she was stood outside she looked inside and   
  
saw some people she recognised. Ernie Mcmillan who was obviously the Hufflepuff prefect,   
  
Susan Trible as the Ravenclaw one and to her dismay Draco Malfoy as the Slytherin prefect.   
  
Yet he didn't look like the usual slimy Malfoy. He had no gel on his hair and he was wearing cargo   
  
pants and a tight, black T-shirt that showed off his muscles. She took a deep breath and walked in.   
  
(Dracos point of view)   
  
As the door opened Draco looked up and his eyes fell upon a very beautiful girl who was wearing  
  
a denim blue, short skirt and a red tank top. She had curves, womanly curves; he looked up into   
  
her beautiful face that was surrounded by brown, angelic curls.  
  
" Ah Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us! Please take a seat." Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
Draco`s mouth dropped, this beauty was that stuck up mudblood Granger? How beautiful she  
  
was. They were given their instructions and then left. Draco and Hermione were the last to leave,   
  
as he walked behind her he decided she needed some fun. He stretched out his hand and put   
  
his finger round the waistband of her skirt, he tugged and pulled her back against the wall.  
  
"Hello Granger" he whispered, leaning in closely, pressing his body against hers " You seemed   
  
to have acquired some very fascinating curves over the summer" he brought his hands up and   
  
down her body.  
  
"Get off me Malfoy or ill scream" she said trying to push him off her, but not succeeding.  
  
"Oh I don't think you will " and he leaned in closer and kissed her, she tried to keep her lips  
  
together but he pushed them apart with his tongue and kissed her passionately. And then a   
  
most unexpected thing happened, she kissed him back, he was caught by surprise. Using his   
  
surprise to her advantage she pushed him away.   
  
"Never touch me again" she growled on the brink of tears, and she walked away.   
  
(hermiones p.o.v)  
  
By the time hermione had made her way back to Harry, Ginny and Ron she had stopped crying   
  
she walked in and announced  
  
"Malfoys the Slytherin prefect"   
  
"That slimy git how did he make prefect ?"  
  
"I dont know but its me who has to work with him for the next two years. I have to go to the   
  
bathroom"  
  
"Ok Mione dont take to long"  
  
hermione made her way to the bathroom but before she could enter she saw something that took   
  
her breath away. A tall, handsome person was stood in the next compartment and all he  
  
on were some black, silk boxers. She gasped as she admired his fine body, then she realised who   
  
it was and turned around to check if anyone was watching her. When she turned backaround she   
  
found herself face to face with a fully clothed Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Seen anything you liked Granger?"  
  
"I saw a body I liked but i dont like that person"  
  
Draco smirked "why let that stop you?" and with that he pulled her inside the carriage.  
  
(Harrys p.o.v)  
  
"Hermiones been gone a while"  
  
"I suppose so" Harry looked down at Hermiones empty seat and then to his red haired friend   
  
who opened his mouth  
  
"You dont think we should go look for her do you?"  
  
"Yeah sure if you want to"   
  
So they got up and walked out all the way down the train, when they reached the end   
  
compartment they heared a voice they recongnised   
  
"Oh pleaase, please, oh, oh, please dont sto"  
  
then another voice they recognised as Malfoys  
  
"You know you want this Granger"  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said  
  
"Granger? No!". He marched straight in and wasnt happy with what he saw. There was Hermione  
  
lying on the floor with her red tank top about a foot away from were she was lying and her bra   
  
straps were hanging off her shoulders. And there sat ontop of her was...   
  
"Malfoy!" Ron went to lunge at him but Harry held him back. Hermione screeched and made a   
  
frantic grap for her top. Malfoy on the other hand stood up slowly so that they could see his   
  
undone belt and pants.  
  
"You bastard! If youve hurt her ill kill you" Rom yelled  
  
"Jealous Weasley?"  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up Malfoy and get out"  
  
"Whatever you say Potter" Malfoy left and Harry and Ron ran over to Hermione, who was now   
  
fully clothed. Harry bent down to heer and held her in his arms.  
  
"Did he hurt you Hermione? Did he erm.... Uh rape y...."  
  
"No! No! He just kissed me thats all"   
  
" The SLIMY GIT ILL KILL HIM!"  
  
"No, Ron he just kissed me thats all"  
  
"Didnt look like that was all you were doing. Why was his belt undone and why didnt you have   
  
you top on?"  
  
"Right! Thanks Ron now you think Im a whore. You know i would never.......... Not with Malfoy.....  
  
Not with anyone!" And with that she jumped up and ran out of the compartment. Harry turned to   
  
Ron and said   
  
"Real subtle Ron! Shes upset. Shes just been felt up by Malfoy and now your shouting at her like  
  
shes some kind of whore." And he ran off to comfort her. For the remainder of the journey Ron and   
  
Harry talked mostly of Quidditch and Hermione sat in the corner pretending to read when really   
  
she was thinking. The way he had touched her, oh! Boy he sure knew what to do with his hands  
  
and his lips. No! She musnt think that, its Malfoy!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So what do u think? Please review thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I own none of these characters 


	2. truth

Fooling with the enemy!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
During the feast Malfoy couldnt take his eyes o her once or twice she would rub the side of her neck  
  
were he knew he had made a mark with his lips.`God shes hot` he couldn`t keep his eyes of her. She was driving him crazy, the smell of her, the taste of her, the way she had looked at him. `oh what would i give to be that close to her again? Everything! NO! He would give nothing, she is a mudblood she has to mean nothing to me!` Proffessor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat  
  
"Would all the prefects please stay behind so you can be shown were your rooms are!" He lead them to the fith floor, to a portrait of two Victorian girls sat playing marbles.   
  
"The password" he informed them"is cherries." As soon as he said this the portrait swung forward and they walked into a common room.  
  
"Now this is the heads common room and their rooms are up that staircase" he said pointing to a staircase directly infront of them."You have a seperate common room,much like this, with your rooms leading up from it.Now Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger your common roonis throught that door" he pointed to the door on the right " and Mr Mcmillian, Miss Trible yours is through that door" he pointed to the door on the left. "I trust I will see you all at breakfast. I bid you all goodnight." And with that he turned and left,leaving the four students slowly making theit ways to their common rooms.   
  
As they got into their common room Draco and Hermione started muttering to themselves   
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with this stuck up Slytherin pratt."  
  
"I cant believe I'm stuck with this know it all for two years! Mind you it might not be so bad with her hot body." Hermione turned to say something to Draco but as she opened her mouth, Draco looked at her and said "Goodnight Hermione, sleep-well" and entered his room. As she walked into her room her thoughts ran away with her.  
  
'Has he just called me Hermione? What was that look in his eye it almost looked like kindness? Maybe these years wont be so bad after all.' Draco on the other hand was lying face upon his bed with just his cargo pants on. He had been getting changed but he had been too occupied to carry on. 'God she's driving me crazy. Ive kissed loads of girls and none have made me feel like this, none have made me want them again what is different about her? She is just a mudblood. I need something to take my mind of her!' Draco decided the best thing to do was get some sex. It didn't take him long to find a suitable girl, she was from Ravenclaw and her name was Kyrie, there was no denying she was hot.  
  
' Noas hot as Hermione though' Draco thought.   
  
(Hermiones P.O.V)   
  
Hermione woke up at 3am to hear Dracos name being screamed from his room "Great! I have to spend two years hearing Draco screw girls every night" with that she put a silencing charm on her room and went to sleep. Hermione woke up four hours later and took her favourite muggle book" A little princess" into her common room for a peaceful read. She had only been reading for half an hour when she heard footsteps on Draco's stairs, a girl came running into the common room, she saw Hermione and ran from the room crying. Draco soon followed the girl into the common room, he smiled as he saw her run from the room and his smile widened when he saw Hermione sat on the couch, her dressing gown showing off her thigh.  
  
"Good morning Hermione! Sleep well?" the only answer he got was a glare and then   
  
"How can you do that? How can you just make love to a girl and then dismiss it like its nothing, and brake a girls heart?"  
  
"God granger calm down! Its not making love its having a good fuck, its not like the girl is bothered either! She got what she wanted!"   
  
"Draco she ran from the room crying! What did you do to her?" she was on her feet now her arms waving madly about. He moved towards her and put one of his arms around her and the other took hold of her right hand and brought it back down to her side. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Wouldn't you like to know!" He then kissed her ear and then made his way down to her neck and along it. He then kissed her passionately on her lips, which she parted to let him in. She flicked her tongue into his mouth and then darted out playfully, inviting him in. It worked and next thing she knew they were on the couch kissing madly, her hands in his hair, his on either side of her holding himself up. She finally pulled away, looked up at him and said  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Why are we then? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Because there is something about you that makes you irresistible and I cant get you off my mind. I think I'm in lov…." He was cut across by a knock at the door. Hermione looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She pushed him off her, re-fixed her dressing gown and opened the door.  
  
"Hey 'Mione you coming for breakfast?" it was Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah sure just let me get dressed, come in and wait" she led them inside and with one last glance at Draco she walked into her room and left the three guys alone.  
  
  
  
(Dracos P.O.V.)  
  
Draco watched as Hermione walked into her room leaving him with Potter and Weasley. He was about to sit down when Weasley walked over to him  
  
"Listen Malfoy you hurt Hermione and I will personally make sure you will never sit on a broomstick again!"  
  
"Oh please! Like I'm going to be scared, its you who should be scared because nobody interrupts my fun and you interrupted my fun with hermione" he let these words take a moment to penetrate Weasleys mind, as he lips his lips Weasley grew a nice shade of purple.  
  
"I swear to God if you dare lay one finger on her…."  
  
"How about a finger inside her is that ok?" This time it was Potter who spoke  
  
"Your sick Malfoy you know that? Just leave Hermione alone."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Hermiones door opened  
  
"Ready" she said with a heart-warming smile.  
  
"Yeah sure come on" replied Potter taking her arm. Just as they reached the door Draco stepped forward and said  
  
"Hermione wait! I need to tell you that……………!  
  
"Hermione doesn't have time to wait for gits like you!" snarled Weasley as he pulled her out the door.  
  
"I love you" finished Draco sadly with his head on his chest he sat down thinking she hadn't heard him 


End file.
